


Des champs        impossibles

by louismolbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New York City, POV First Person, POV Louis, POV Third Person, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismolbaby/pseuds/louismolbaby
Summary: S'ennuyant, Louis décide d'aller se balader à la brocante non loin de chez lui. Il s'achète un ordinateur. Le vendeur lui a promis de l'avoir formaté. Pourtant, l'appareil est encore rempli de dossiers personnels: photos de vacances, vidéos, musiques... Quand Louis décide d'envoyer un mail à la personne concernée, celle-ci lui rétorque que ce n'est pas son ordinateur.Qu'en découlera de cette étrange coïncidence?





	Des champs        impossibles

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! J'espère que vous vous portez bien. J'ai écrit ce petit OS il y a quelques années déjà mais je ne l'avais jamais posté. Je précise que je me suis hautement inspirée du début du livre Demain de Guillaume Musso (le début de l'intrigue, les deux premiers mails que j'ai modifié pour que cela concorde avec mes personnages). Quant aux personnages en eux-même, ainsi que le reste des détails ont été confectionnés par mes soins. En espérant que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! 
> 
> Une petite playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXELXNpxF6ma2bR3JfRtQVtlqI49eufec

 

_Des champs impossibles._

 

 

**On s'était juste parlé.**

 

Ça avait commencé un matin. J'avais pris mon thé dans mon mug favori. Blanc, grand, des plus banales. Plus simple, il n'y avait pas. J'avais levé les yeux vers mon horloge dont on entendait distinctement les « _tic_ » et les « _tac_ », j'étais seul, et pas une once de bruit ne passait dans la pièce centrale de mon petit appartement. Si les fenêtres auraient été ouvertes, j'aurai pu entendre, au loin, le bruit des moteurs sur la route, un couple qui se disputait si fort qu'on en savait déjà la raison, un chat qui miaule sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un avion qui passait dans les airs… Mais je n'entendais rien de cela.

 

**Ça avait suffit.**

 

 

Je pris une gorgée de thé, consulta la boîte mail de mon portable une seconde fois. Aucun mails. Mon patron devait pourtant m'en envoyé un dans la soirée et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles depuis. Tant pis. Je soupirai. Le weekend allait s'écouler lentement. Je n'avais rien de prévu. J'allai reposé mon mug dans l'évier, le laissant là pour l'instant. Je m'appuyai contre le meuble de cuisine, songeant. J'étais déjà habillé : un pull en laine, un jean presque trop grand et mes chaussons aux pieds. Je pourrais peut-être sortir un peu… Il y avait une brocante dans le quartier.

 

 

**C'était parti d'un simple ennui.**

 

 

J'avais décidé d'y aller, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Bonnet fourré contre mes cheveux, protégeant mes oreilles du froid ambiant. On était bientôt en hiver et le froid se faisait sentir dans les rues. Les voitures n'étaient pas gelées et les routes n'étaient pas encore ensevelies de neige, mais _cela se voyait_. Mes doigts avaient commencés à rougir dès ma sortie. Je les avais rangés dans mon sweat à capuche, prenant la direction de la brocante. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, heureusement. Alors j'avançai. J'y étais bientôt rendu. De la foule sortait d'une rue, peu volumineuse. Les petits couraient sous les paroles inquiètes de leurs parents « _fai_ _s_ _attention !_  » je me souvenais de cette période là. Mes parents étaient bien loin maintenant. Je regardai ailleurs : l'entrée était là.

 

 

**C'était parti de rien.**

 

 

Je commençai à regarder les étables. En général, les gens du quartier étaient chaleureux. Enfin sauf un certain barman. Il était dans mon quartier. Je m'y étais rendu une fois et je n'y avais pas remis les pieds. Ce n'était pas contre moi. Après tout, il avait la réputation d'être désagréable avec tout le monde, alors que puis-je. Je souris poliment aux personnes qui tenaient leurs stands. Une chose m'intéressa. Je m'approchai. Le vendeur discutait chiffres avec une vieille dame, elle voulait avoir un lustre ancien pour la modique somme de vingt euros alors qu'il en voulait le double. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que cela, m'avançant vers l'objet de mes convoitises. C'était un ordinateur. Assez ancien, par rapport aux modèles de hautes technologies d'aujourd'hui, mais qui avait l'air en parfait état. Je l'examinai. Le vendeur en avait fini de découdre avec la dame qui avait remporté son lustre pour vingt cinq euros. «  _Ah je vous jure les gens ! Ils veulent tout avoir moins cher…_  » dit-il d'un ton las. Je me retournai vers lui avec un faible sourire, mais compatissant face à sa plainte. «  _Combien le vendez-vous ?_  » Il regarda ce que j'avais entre les mains, et visiblement assez surpris que quelqu'un en veuille vu que c'était un ancien modèle : «  _Une vieille breloque !_ _Mon petit fils me l'avait confié, il n'en voulait plus !_ _Il ne vaut plus grand-chose comparé aux nouveaux modèles..._ » Il se gratta la nuque avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de ne lever légèrement ses mains. «  _Vous le souhaitez vraiment ? - Vraiment, oui. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi et j'en cherchai un pas trop cher. - Je vous le file pour une centaine d'euros ! - Si peu_? Fis-je avec étonnement – _Il a perdu de sa valeur, vous savez..._ » Je le savais. Mais tout de même. Je haussai les sourcils, réfléchissant. « _Je le prends alors._ » C'était une bonne affaire, pour si peu. Et puis, ce serait juste l'histoire de consulter mes mails, écrire de temps en temps, faire quelques recherches internet, rien de bien important, en somme. L'homme sourit, heureux. «  _Très bien !_ » Je lui donnai la somme, content de ma trouvaille. Il n'avait pas de sac alors je parti avec mon nouveau bien sous le bras. Je fis tout de même le tour du reste de la brocante, sans rien trouver de plus. Des bibelots, de vieilles assiettes, des meubles en cerisier, des collections de jouets anciens pour les enfants ou pour les grands collectionneurs… Je rentrai.

 

**Puis ça a commencé.**

 

 

Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai été posé mon nouveau joujou sur ma table de salon placée sur un tapis ressemblant à des poils de chien Komondor plus qu'autre chose. Mais j'aimais bien, c'était doux. Et l'hiver, c'était encore mieux. J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi, fermé à double tour, donner une caresse à mon chat Peluche. Original, c'est vrai. Depuis qu'il est chaton, et que je lui ai refilé une vieille peluche à moi, un chien, il joue avec. Alors c'est tombé sous l'évidence. Dorénavant le chien est borgne et la quasi totalité de ses poils sont partis, mais il l'adore comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Je souris à cette pensée et alla me poser sur mon canapé en cuir, mou mais hypra confortable. Mon dos reposé, mes pieds sur la table, jambes tendues, et mon nouvel ordinateur posé sur mes cuisses, je l'ouvris. Même pas poussiéreux. Le monsieur avait du en prendre soin, depuis le temps. Il y avait un post-it jaune collé sur le côté droit de l'écran : le mot de passe. Il avait pensé à tout. Je l'allumai, attendant que l'écran ne s'affiche et que l'icône _admin_ ne s'affiche. Curieusement, la photo de l'ancien propriétaire était toujours là. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne tâchai pas d'en savoir plus. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas tout enlevé avant de ne le confier pour la vente. Ce n'était rien. J'entrai le mot de passe. Et là encore, surprise. C'était encore _lui_ , en fond d'écran. Sur une plage, Porto Rico peut-être… Je me souvenais avoir vu une photographie de voyage de cette ville, mais alors quand ! Je le détaillai légèrement. C'était étrange. Encore plus étrange car les documents et images étaient encore pleins de dossiers personnels. Dans le lecteur multimédia se cachaient encore _ses_ playlists, il y avait de tout. Le vendeur m'avait pourtant avoué avoir formaté le disque dur avant que je ne partes… La curiosité me piqua. Je regarda les photos. Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau. C'était une simple constatation. A la plage, lors d'un road trip, lors d'un voyage à San Francisco, une pose ridicule devant la Tour Eiffel, avec un chameau en Égypte… Il y avait vraiment de tout. Mais comment se faisait-il que tout cela était encore là ? J'enchaînai avec les musiques. Le temps défilait, et moi, j'écoutai. J'adorai. C'était enivrant. Je savourais la douceur de la musique en arrière plan et les voix qui sonnaient elles-même comme des mélodies. Une voix sonnait familière dans certains morceaux. A la fin du titre de la chanson, quand l'on attendait que ça défile complètement, il y avait écrit «  _cover_  ». Alors c'était ça, c'était sa voix. Bizarrement, cela créa chez moi un sentiment d'amour pour ses chansons encore plus fort. Les paroles sonnaient si bien avec sa voix. Une voix rauque qui vous emporte. Elle part dans les aigus comme dans les graves, et telle un wagon de montagne russe, elle vous provoque des sensations incroyables, sensationnelles, titanesques. Je n'avais jamais entendu de voix pareilles. Était-ce un chanteur ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu nul part. Et ses covers dataient de 2014, il avait peut-être arrêté, entre temps ? Et ni son visage, que j'avais eu le temps de voir et revoir maintenant, ne me disait quelque chose. Un total inconnu à la voix sublime.

 

Je fermais l'ordinateur portable d'un coup, le reposant près de moi et me leva d'un bond, effrayant mon chat jusqu'à là reposé près de moi sur le tapis aux poils beiges. Je m'excusai doucement, et traversai la pièce, allant vers la bouilloire pour me chauffer de l'eau et me faire un thé. Il était tard. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. J'avais passé près de quatre heures sur cet ordinateur, oubliant les minutes défilant, les alentours, le monde entier. Ce n'était pas ma faute, si sa vie paraissait si intéressante, à lui. On était si opposés. Mais en ayant avec moi son ordinateur, je me sentais étrangement lié à lui quand bien même. Je ne savais que son prénom. Je l'avais vu, en légende sur certaines photos. Quant aux titres de chansons, ou bien même les noms des dossiers, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dit «  _Harry S._  » Allez savoir comment retrouver cet homme. C'était impossible. Aucun moyen de contacter cette personne. La bouilloire annonça que l'eau était prête. Cela me coupa de mes pensées. Je sursautai même, soufflant de nouveau. Je fus obligé d'allumer la lumière du salon. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais plongé dans le noir. Tellement focalisé sur l'écran blanc, sur ses photos… J'en avais oublié le reste. Mon chat miaulait. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais nous n'étions pas non plus en fin d'après-midi. Entre chien et loup. Je versai l'eau dans mon mug juste rincé de ce midi et allai donner la pâté à mon chat. Le sprint de sa vie. Tous les mêmes… Au retour, je pris mon sachet de thé à la camomille et le plongea dans l'eau bouillante, attendant, touillant, puis r'allai dans le canapé. Tout en buvant, je fixai l'appareil devant mes yeux. Ma tête était remplie de questions. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je la secoua, en profitant pour souffler sur le liquide trop chaud. De mes yeux, j'en profita pour contempler le ciel qui avait laissé de côté sa couleur bleu ciel pour afficher un mélange d'orange et rose. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Décidément, l'hiver arrivait bientôt. Je goûtai brièvement, c'était tiède. Parfait. J'en pris de longues gorgées avant de ne me me repencher sur le mystérieux ordinateur du dit «  _Harry S._  ». Il n'y avait ni numéro fixe ou portable, rien pour le contacter directement. Je le rouvrit, fronça les sourcils. J'eus une idée. Et si… ? Il y avait bien une application pour ses mails. Le sésame ! Son adresse mail était là. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée avant ? _harry.styles@colorlab-inc.com_ Une entreprise de photographie… Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, pensant. Je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois.

 

 

 **De :** Louis Tomlinson

 **À :** Harry Styles

 **Objet :** Dossiers personnels

 

_Bonsoir Monsieur Styles,_

_Je viens d'acheter récemment votre ordinateur à l'occasion d'une brocante. Il reste de nombreux dossiers à vous dedans… Photos, documents audios et vidéos également. Voudriez-vous que je vous les envoie ? Ou puis-je les supprimer ?_

 

_Prévenez moi rapidement,_

_Louis Tomlinson._

 

Puis j'attendais. La réponse ne vint pas toute suite. Seulement après une vingtaine de minutes.

 

 **De :** Harry Styles

 **À :** Louis Tomlinson

 **Objet :** Re : Dossiers personnels

 

_Cher Monsieur Tomlinson,_

_Je pense que vous vous êtes trompez d'adresse. Je possède un ordinateur et il est chez moi. Quant aux documents… Vous pouvez les supprimer si vous le souhaitez, étant donné que ce ne sont pas les miens._

 

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Styles._

 

Harry Styles

Directeur artistique

Color Lab Inc

 

**4 W 20th St New York, NY 10011**

 

 

_J'en suis confus. Excusez-moi de m'être trompé, je pensai réellement qu'il s'agissait du votre._

 

_Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de vous excusez, je vous rassure._

 

_Légèrement… Vous travaillez au Color Lab Inc ?_

 

_C'est exact, oui !_

 

_J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y aller une fois ! Mon ex-petit ami et moi avions fait des photos d'un événement et nous devions faire un tirage._

 

_Ah oui? Quand ça ?_

 

_Il y a deux ans, voir plus, je ne me souviens plus vraiment._

 

_Juste quand j'ai obtenu le poste, alors !  On s'est peut-être déjà vu..._

 

_Je ne me rappelle pas de vous, dans ce cas..._

 

_Ce n'est pas si grave. Je vais vous laissez._

_Bonne soirée Louis._

 

Et la conversation se finit comme ça. Sans rien d'autre. Je ne savais s'il fallait que j'envoie un message de plus ou non, alors je ne dis rien de plus que ce qui avait été annoncé. J'étais sûr que l'ordinateur était sien. Cela devait être un autre « _Harry.S_  »… Bizarre. Je cessai pour aujourd'hui. La journée l'avait été assez comme ça. Alors je l'éteignis, le posa sur la table comme en début d'après-midi, tâchai d'aller fermer les volets manuels et me rendit dans la salle de bain. Un rapide brossage des dents et un bas de pyjama suffirent. Je rentrai dans mes couettes, pensif. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que mon chat ne me rejoigne sur les draps, posant sa tête poilue sur ma jambe étalée en dessous du tissus. Je fermai enfin les yeux, mais ne m'endormit pas. Mes pensées encore en éveil. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à comprendre la situation. J'avais mis les pieds dehors pour me sortir de ma routine de la journée et j'avais fini avec l'ordinateur d'un autre sans le savoir, sans savoir _qui il était vraiment_. Je pensais trop. Et à la force, je m'endormis.

 

Le matin arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. A peine eus-je fermé les yeux que j'avais déjà l'impression d'être arrivé à l'heure actuelle, soit dix heures. On était Dimanche. C'était le weekend. Rien n'avait changé. Et je possédais toujours cet étrange ordinateur.

 

Une habitude ne changea pas : mon thé et l'écoute de ma chaîne radio matinale, en étant assis au tabouret du minuscule bar fermant la cuisine restreinte à deux plans de travail, une gazinière, un réfrigérateur, un congélateur et un lave-linge en plus de ma bouilloire. _Presque_ rien. Je baissai ma tête vers mon chat qui ronronnait, se frottant légèrement contre ma jambe de sa tête. J'en connaissais un qui avait faim. Un sourire aux lèvres, j'avalai la dernière gorgée du mug et allai lui donner son dû alors qu'il effectuait une petite danse suivie de ronrons près de mes jambes. Quand je lui servis, c'était limite s'il ne mangeait pas directement par le sachet. J'en ris, mais le stoppa, finissant ma tâche.

 

Dans la nuit, j'avais reçu un mail de mon patron, enfin ! Mais pas pour ce que je pensais. Il était absent lundi, et l'entreprise était fermée, pour la peine. Une journée de plus à rien faire… Enfin, il m'avait quand même confié une tâche pour le Mardi, il fallait bien s'en douter. Ce n'était pas une entreprise mondiale, loin de là. Alors, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, qu'il choisisse de la fermer pour un jour, à sa guise. La preuve, je n'avais pas la paye d'un milliardaire. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Je posai mon regard sur l'évier, quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, d'absence. J'avais fini mon thé depuis longtemps. Me voilà à repenser à cet ordinateur. A ses mails. On aurait pu continuer à se parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait couper court à la conversation ainsi. Il était tôt. Peut-être était-il un couche tôt ? Sûrement. Je songea. Peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer un mail ? Comme ça, simple, sur la musique par exemple. Ou serait-ce trop personnel ? Sans doute, je ferai mieux de l'introduire plus tard. Plus tard… S'il me répond. Après tout, il n'a pas que ça à faire, à me répondre.

 

Apparemment si. J'avais engagé la conversation par un simple _« Bonjour »_ suivi d'un _«_ _j'espère ne pas vous déranger..._ _»_ et je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase. Mais il sembla ne pas m'en vouloir, car il m'avait renvoyé un _« ne vous_ _inquiétez_ _pas »_ et la conversation avait de là stagner. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j’envisageai de parler à ce moment des morceaux.

 

_J'ai écouté, hier, vos morceaux, enfin… non, ce ne sont pas les vôtres. Mais l'ordinateur dont je vous ai parlé ? La personne a enregistré quelques reprises, dessus, elle a une voix sublime._

 

_Réellement ? C'est étonnant ! Moi aussi, je m'enregistrais. Enfin… J'ai eu l'occasion, il y a quelques temps mais j'ai arrêté. Ce n'est rien de fabuleux, vraiment._

 

_Si vous le dites._

 

Il y eut une minute d'attente et puis…

 

_Et vous les aimez, ces chansons ?_

 

_Totalement !_

 

Encore un moment de silence.

 

_Je n'ai fait écouter mes reprises. À personne._

 

_Comment cela se fait-il ?_

 

_Mon psy m'a dit que c'était par un manque de confiance en moi. C'est sans doute ça. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu._

 

Alors il consult- Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il venait de me dire, il répliquait déjà.

 

_Excusez-moi. Je vous déballe ma vie sans même savoir si cela vous intéresse._

 

_Ne vous excusez-pas._

 

C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Il m'avait avoué quelque chose de personnel, et c'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Je secouai la tête, tapant quelque chose en guise de réponse.

 

_Je n'en jamais eu vraiment non plus, pour être honnête. Et on m'a toujours dit que ça viendrait, dans le futur, en grandissant. J'ai bientôt vingt-cinq ans et je n'en ai toujours pas. Enfin, si, un minimum, c'est tout. Alors je vous comprends. Entre personnes qui manquent de confiance en soi, vous le vivez comment ?_

 

Je ne sais pas s'il avait saisit le brin d'humour caché derrière ma dernière phrase. Alors j'attendis et sa réponse me rassura. Il avait compris.

 

_Très mal je dois dire. Tous les jours, c'est pire._

 

Le tout pimenté d'un de ces fameux smiley tirant la langue à quiconque le voyant, entre parenthèses. Je souris, tapotant doucement contre l'ordinateur de mes doigts sans pour autant écrire quelque chose. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je rajouta.

 

_Plus sérieusement… Me laisseriez-vous écouter une de vos reprises ? Je suis sûr que votre voix n'est pas si mauvaise que vous le prétendez._

 

Il sembla hésiter longuement, car je ne reçus pas de réponse avant une bonne demi-heure. Et quand j'en reçus une, ce ne fut qu'une pièce jointe… un simple enregistrement. Il était daté de 2014. _Une année avant_. Cela faisait pas mal de temps.

 

Je parcourus mon index sur le pavé tactile de l'ordinateur, le dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la pièce jointe, cliquant dessus. Cela chargea doucement, s'enregistrant dans mon ordinateur avant que ce ne s'ouvre réellement. J'avais eu le temps de brancher mon casque, et de m'installer plus confortablement. La musique s'enclencha. Le bruit résultant des touches d'un piano classique. Un petite mélodie dans le fond. Et la voix arriva dans la seconde suivante. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de l'aimer. Elle montait. Elle descendait. Elle atteignait ce que l'on appelait des high notes incroyables, sans jamais se briser. Elle était comme un fil incassable. On a beau tirer dessus, elle reste nette, fixe, sans éclaboussures. Il n'y avait pas de dérapage. Quand bien même on peut penser que le juste ne va plus être de la partie, c'est faux. Je la rejouai encore une fois, prêtant plus d'attention aux paroles. Puis une troisième, cette fois, je me focalisai sur la voix. _Sa voix_. Elle me disait quelque chose. Ce timbre particulier, ce penchant pour enchaîner la voix douce et la voix qui emporte tout sur son chemin comme un ouragan. Des cris qui ne nous abîment pas l’ouïe le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas possible. Je recula l'idée de ma tête. Ce n'était pas son ordinateur, il me l'avait dit. Alors je n'y pensa plus. Ce à quoi je pensai, c'était à la réponse que j'allai renvoyé. Et elle fut toute trouvée.

 

_Vous avez une voix vraiment sublime. Je vais être honnête, j'ai écouté votre reprise en boucle. Vous avez une voix qui a le don de ne pas lasser quand bien même vous l'écoutez sans cesse. Vraiment. Et quand vous croyez que vous allez vous ennuyer, une note inattendue arrive et cela vous submerge de nouveau. Je pense franchement que je ne pourrais pas m'en lasser._

 

Et encore une fois, il ne répondit pas toute suite. Était-il flatté, gêné, ou pire ? J'avais du le mettre dans l'embarras.

 

_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous gêné. Je me montrai juste sincère._

 

_Je sais, c'est juste, personne ne m'a jamais dit une chose pareille._

 

J'ouvris les lèvres. Elles restèrent entrouvertes un instant. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je pensais trop loin ou si cela me paraissait bizarre, simplement. Personne ne lui avait dit ? Avec une voix pareille…

 

_Jamais ?_

 

_Jamais._

 

_Mais pourtant…_

 

_Oui ?_

 

_Vous avez une voix si… particulière._

 

_Je n'ai jamais osé en parler à personne, comme je vous l'ai dit…_

 

Quel gâchis.

 

_C'est dommage, vraiment._

 

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à répondre, cette fois. Une minute, à peine.

 

_Vous pensez réellement ce que vous avez dit ?  Tout à l'heure, vous savez, à propos de ma voix ?_

 

_Vraiment, oui !_

 

_Merci, beaucoup. Vous savez, vous êtes le premier à me le dire. Alors c'est difficile à y croire._

 

_Si vous verrez dans quel état je suis quand je vous écoute. Enfin, n'allez pas croire un état proche de la folie, ou pire !_

 

Je me sentis rougir, j'avais mal formulé, enfin, peut-être n'y avait-il que moi pour penser cela.

 

_Je suis juste véritablement, complètement ébahi devant votre talent. On trouve pas des voix comme la vôtre à tous les coins de rue. Alors c'est d'autant plus difficile à croire que vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte._

 

Après ça, je ne reçus pas de messages avant la soirée. J'espère qu'il ne m'avait pas prit pour un fou. J'étais un inconnu, certes. Mais qui venait ouvertement d'avouer sa « passion » pour sa voix alors que je ne l'avais écouté seulement il y a une dizaine de minutes. J'avais gaffé.

 

Tout le reste de la journée, je n'avais fait que traîner. La tâche du travail ne consistait qu'à établir un bilan des données chiffrées vues il y a deux jours, et cela ne m'avait prit que deux heures, le temps de m'appliquer. Le reste du temps, je l'avais passer devant ma télévision, à regarder un film qui passait sur l'une de ces chaînes banales, avec une histoire basique, où le couple, quel qu'il soit et quelle difficulté il va affronter, va finir ensemble malgré tout. La vie, ce n'était pas ça.

 

Louis ne le savait que trop peu. Il l'avait vécu, avec une seule personne, certes, mais il l'avait vécu. C'était beau au départ. Il croyait avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Celui que l'on garde avec soi toute sa vie. Celui qui reste à vos côtés dans toutes les situations, qui même sans mariage, reste dans les épreuves comme dans le bonheur. Et c'était tout _sauf_ ça. Il avait eu l'illusion d'avoir une relation stable, alors que tout allait mal. Il s'était conforté dans l'idée d'un couple idéal, heureux devant leurs amis, distants en dehors. Il avait continué d'y croire, à ce bonheur. Mais il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il avait espéré des choses qui semblaient hors de sa portée avec la personne qui pensait être la source de son bonheur. Elle était à ce moment là, et encore aujourd'hui, une source de malheur et de souffrance. En plus d'être mal dans son couple, il avait subit une tromperie. C'en était trop. Ses illusions étaient tombées. Et puis à quoi bon chercher si ce n'est pour avoir la même chose avec une autre personne ? Sa confiance en soi avait diminuée, sa joie de vivre avec. Il était heureux, bien entendu. Mais moins qu'avant. Malgré tout, il était bien, confortable dans sa vie, ses habitudes. _Ça_ , ça le rendait heureux. Les habitudes, c'est ce qui vous rassure. _«_ _Le meilleur moyen pour vivre paisiblement est de préférer les plaisirs de l'habitude à ceux du changement. »_ Et Louis n'avait jamais aimé le changement. Ça le perturbait, ça lui faisait se poser à lui-même milles questions, ça le surpassait. Ça le rendait presque fou selon ce qui se déroulait. C'est pour ça que toute cette situation lui était restée dans l'esprit autant de temps, et encore maintenant. Il avait apprit à s'habituer dans certaines circonstances, pas par choix, mais par obligation. La fin du film et le petit bruit enclenché par l'ordinateur suite à la réception d'un nouveau mail le coupa de ses pensées.

 

Je me redressai. Jusqu'à là, j'étais complètement emmitouflé dans mon canapé. J'attrapai des mains les bords de l'ordinateur et vit presque sans surprise que cela venait de lui. Mais pour la énième fois, je ne m'attendais pas exactement à cela.

 

_Je pense que je te croirai plus si on se parle face à face._

 

C'était comme ça qu'on était passer du cap du vouvoiement à celui du tutoiement. En un mail. M'entendre dire de choses pareilles et avoir échanger des choses personnelles nous avaient-ils rapprochés en si peu de temps ? Sans doute. Il répondait si vite, pas forcément toujours, mais je me comprends, comme si ce que je disais était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Non. Ce qui était arrivé, c'était cette coïncidence. Et les affaires étranges, ça rapproche les gens. On se questionne, on se demande ce qu'il se passe. Et au final, rien n'aboutit. Presque rien. C'est parti d'un malentendu et on a commencé à se parler et… Et voilà. Que voulait-il dire par cela ?

 

_Face à face ?_

 

_Je me disais que… Oui. Je te croirai plus si l'on voyait._

 

Me proposait-il…

 

_Un rendez-vous ?_

 

_En quelque sorte. Ça serait plus simple pour se parler, non ? Plutôt que les mails._

 

_Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu voudrais aller quelque part en particulier ?_

 

J'effaçai ma réponse. J'espérais ne pas sonner trop content de la nouvelle.

 

_Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu as une idée?_

 

_Il y a ce petit restaurant, le Little Apple Brewing Company._

 

_Dans Manhatttan ?_

 

_Oui ! A deux pavés de maisons du Cico Park, près du Studio de danse Washington._

 

_Je vois où c'est, oui. Mais je n'y suis jamais allé._

 

_Il y en a pour tout le monde : sandwiches, salades, soupes, burgers, viandes ou même pizzas. L'ambiance est assez conviviale. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait, enfin si t'aimes ce genre d'ambiance ?_

 

_Pas de soucis là dessus. On s'y rejoint quand ?_

 

_Demain soir ?_

 

Ça encore, je m'y attendais pas. C'était demain. C'était tôt. J'eus l'impression qu'il eut ressenti mon doute, et qu'il eut lui-même une impression, mais celle de s'être enflammé trop tôt.

 

_Je ne veux pas te brusquer. On peut le remettre au weekend prochain..._

 

_Non, non ! Lundi soir… Enfin demain soir, c'est très bien. À quelle heure ?_

 

_Parfait, alors ! Vers dix-neuf heures, ça te va ? Je t'envoie les coordonnées si tu veux, si jamais tu veux effectuer quelques recherches avant._

 

Et il le fit. La conversation aboutit quelques minutes après, il avait quelque chose à faire pour le lendemain.

 

**C'était littéralement ce qu'on pouvait appeler le début de la fin.**

 

Le lundi soir était arrivé bien rapidement. Nous avions échangés quelques mails. C'est bête. Je m'y étais attaché. C'était devenu une habitude. Je ne parlais à personne d'habitude, mise à part à un ami ou deux, du bureau. Alors je ne sais pas. Il m'intéressait, je semblais l'intéresser. Peut-être que cette affaire étrange avait emmené quelque chose de bon finalement. Sans réellement prendre conscience, je m'étais habillé presque élégamment. Une chemise, un jean noir, simple, élégant. Mes cheveux avaient cependant gardés leur côté ébouriffé. _Enfin_ , je les avais laissé ainsi. Mise à part ça, on aurait dit que j'allai à un rendez-vous galant, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment. C'était un rendez-vous, sans la galanterie. Malgré les protestations de mon collègue. D'abord j'avais eu le droit à des «  _Tu ne devrais pas y aller !_  » «  _Qui te dis que c'est vraiment lui,_ _ça se trouve c'est un vieux à lunettes loin de ce que tu penses !_ _T'en sais rien !_  » puis après lui avoir rapporter quelques infos banales (j'avais entendu son enregistrement, sa voix, quand même… et nous avions échangé bon nombre de messages), c'était devenu des trucs du genre « _Ça m'a l'air d'être plus que ce que tu me dis !_  » _« C'est un rendez-vous galant » « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »_ ce à quoi j'avais répondu : _« Se dire bonjour._ _Parler de ce que pourquoi on est là_ _, d'autres paroles par ci par là. Voilà. »_ Alors peut-être que je me mentais à moi-même. C'est vrai qu'il était sympathique. _Plus que sympathique_. Mais à quoi bon. Peut-être que cela ne mènerai à rien, après tout…

 

J'étais arrivé devant le restaurant _Little Apple Brewing Company_ , sacoche en cuir marron placée en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que Samedi. J'avais quand même mis mon bonnet sur mes cheveux, plaquant encore un peu plus ma frange contre mon front. Ça n'allait pas tellement avec le style que j'avais avec cette chemise, mais qu'importe… Les baskets ne concordaient déjà pas avec _ce style_ classe, alors ce n'était pas grave. J'attendais qu'il fut moins cinq avant de ne rentrer vraiment. J'avais pensé qu'il serait arriver un peu en avance, pas forcément pour moi mais pour lui… Et bien non. Je rentrai. J'allai m'installer dans un box où les sièges de couleur crème étaient en cuir et assez confortable, visible de l'entrée, mais pas exposé au vent frigorifiant. Posant la sacoche près de moi, je m'installai à mon aise. Je sortis mon portable. Je vérifiai l'heure. Puis j'attendis.

 

J'attendis jusqu'à vingt heures et demi.

 

Après ça, je partis, sacoche sous le bras. Il n'était pas venu. Et il n'avait même pas envoyé de mail. J'avais pourtant rentré son adresse dans la boîte mail disponible dans mon portable. Je soufflai, affrontant le vent de la soirée à peine eus-je touché le sol froid. Je n'avais pas eu à dépenser beaucoup, seulement un café, que j'avais bu au tiers parce que je n'aimais pas ça, et qu'il n'y avait pas de thé.

 

La première chose que je fis en rentrant chez moi fut allumer l'ordinateur. Plusieurs mails en attente de réponses s'affichèrent… Pourquoi ne les avais-je par reçu sur mon portable ?

 

 _Je suis au restaurant, premier box en face. Je_ _t'_ _attend._

aujourd'hui : 7 P.M.

 

 _Que fai_ _s_ _-tu ?_

 

_Il est déjà dix-neuf heures trente… Pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps ?_

 

_Bon… J'attends encore un peu. Peut-être que tu es dans les bouchons._

aujourd'hui : 8 P.M.

 

_Bordel, Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

aujourd'hui : 8:15 P.M.

 

_Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle._

aujourd'hui : 8:18 P.M.

 

_Je pars du restaurant. Pas la peine de me renvoyer de mails. J'ai compris._

aujourd'hui : 8:32 P.M.

 

 

Nous étions au même endroit, au même moment.

 

**Mais nous ne nous étions pas vus.**

 

 

Je lui avais envoyé un mail. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et même un quatrième. Puis je me suis résolus. Il ne me répondrait pas. J'avais été là, pourtant ! Je m'étais effondré contre mon lit, mon chat m'avait rejoint. L'ordinateur était éteint. Je ne comprenais pas. La situation n'avait-elle pas été assez bizarre ainsi ? Je fermai mes paupières, caressant inconsciemment le pelage de mon chat qui avait sa tête contre ma cuisse. C'était souvent ainsi. J'étais dans cette position, je réfléchissais et je m'endormais.

 

Mais pas cette nuit. En me levant le lendemain, pour aller au travail, j'étais assommé. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit. Cette histoire avait été ressassée dans mon esprit un million de fois. Comment était-il possible de ne pas se voir ? Il était pourtant au bon restaurant, et moi aussi. À la bonne heure… Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais y passer plus de temps, j'allai me mettre en retard. J'entamai ma routine matinale avant de n'aller me confectionner un thé, pour ne pas changer. La curiosité me reprit. Tout en me disant que je ne devrais pas, je le fis.

 

Il y avait deux réponses.

 

La première.

 

_Louis, je ne comprends pas._

 

Et la deuxième, envoyée juste après cette dernière.

 

_Comment n'avons pas pu nous voir alors que nous étions là-bas au même moment ?_

 

Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne trouvai pas de réponse durant tout le reste de la journée. J'avais essayé, pourtant. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi nous n'avions pas réussis à se voir. J'avais tenté de rassembler mes pensées toute la journée, en vain. Combien de fois mon patron m'avait ressaisi ? Je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'avais mit ça sur le dos de la fatigue, et ce n'était pas totalement faux. Même en rentrant chez moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Si je n'avais pas eu de chance, j'aurai pu me faire écraser. Le bruit de klaxon me sortit de ma léthargie, je relevai la tête de mes pieds, pas pour m'excuser, pas parce que j'avais pris conscience du danger actuel, parce que je pensais avoir compris. Je m'empressai de rentrer chez moi et je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever mon bonnet, ni mes chaussures, ni mon énorme blouson, je me connectai, juste. Si c'était ça, j'étais sûrement fou. Fou de penser une chose impensable.

 

Le choc d'il y a quelques minutes m'avait fait réagir. Je n'avais reçu aucun de ses mails sur mon portable, mais je les avais eu sur mon ordinateur, tous, sans exception. Mais en regardant de plus près, l'adresse à laquelle il avait essayé de me joindre au restaurant n'était pas celle que j'avais dorénavant. Il m'avait contacté à mon ancienne adresse mail, celle que j'avais encore en 2014 _._ Mais encore maintenant, une chose bloquait. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir alors qu'elle datait d'un an ? Ce n'était pas possible, surtout que dorénavant il avait la bonne, lorsque nous nous échangions des mails. Et puis même si ses mails n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à ma boite de mails actuelle, qu'est-ce qui empêchaient les miens d'arriver à la sienne ? Rien n'avait de sens. Je soufflai, retombant dans le cuir de mon canapé. Est-ce que l'ordinateur était notre seul moyen de communication ? Nous n'arrivions pas à se contacter par le biais du portable, c'était un fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêchait de se voir si nous nous parlions, à l'heure actuelle ? Je ne comprenais définitivement pas. Mon esprit était brouillé. Et j'avais ce travail à faire, que je ne comptais surtout pas faire maintenant. Je voulais savoir. Je frottai mes yeux en me redressant, baillant une énième fois. Mes membres étaient engourdis, mon esprit fatigué et mes paupières menaçaient de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Mais je n'allai pas me coucher. Je ne comptai pas le faire avant de ne savoir. Je songeai à lui envoyer un mail, peut-être en savait-il plus que moi ?

 

_As-tu, toi aussi, tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe ?_

 

_Toute la journée. Je suis ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul..._

 

_Pas du tout._

 

_Je ne comprends toujours pas. Nous nous parlons, et nous nous sommes rendus là-bas à la même heure, j'étais là-bas, je t'attendais, et tu n'es jamais venu. Et pourtant, tu m'expliques que tu y es allé, et il s'est passé la même chose. Louis, je suis perdu._

 

_Je le suis tout autant, Harry. Je… J'ai ressassé tout dans ma tête encore et encore, et rien ne me semble logique._

 

 

Et je pense que ça le tracassait tout autant que moi, parce qu'il n'a rien répondu après ça.

 

**C'était une situation sans issue.**

 

Alors j'ai continué de chercher. Je me suis même approché de plus près vers mon ordinateur, le fixant, comme si une réponse allait me venir, mais rien. Absolument rien. Pour la millième fois de la journée, un souffle fort s'échappa alors que je me reculai. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je ne verrai et discuterai jamais avec Harry. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

 

Je me promis de trouver une raison, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Et entre temps, on discutait toujours. Je ne quittai jamais mon ordinateur. Lors des matinées en prenant mon petit-déjeuner, lors des pauses déjeuners au travail, en rentrant chez moi le soir. Nous nous entendions si bien, nous n'avions presque pas besoin de nous voir pour s'apprécier autant. Mais à force, c'était déchirant. Je voulais le voir, et lui aussi. Nous ne pouvions pas, pour une raison inconnue à nos yeux. Alors on se contentait de nos mails, c'était tout ce que nous avions. Entendre la voix de l'autre nous était privé. C'était dur. D'être si près et pourtant ne de pas pouvoir. L'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue, le toucher et le goût nous étaient comme ôtés. Je ne pouvais sentir son parfum. Je ne pouvais entendre sa voix, ni l'entendre chanter. Je ne le voyais pas en soi, juste en phénomène à travers les images de l'ordinateur. Je ne le voyais qu'à travers les multiples photos qu'il prenait de lui et qu'il m'envoyait. Je ne pouvais le toucher. Je ne pouvais le goûter, goûter ses lèvres, si cela était plausible. L'embrasser, embrasser ses lèvres, embrasser ses passions, embrasser son corps, son entité, ce qui le compose. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part lui écrire, et qu'est-ce que c'était dur. J'en était privé. Lui avec. Le savoir était encore plus dur à avaler. Je me demandais si la raison de tout cela allait nous frapper encore plus fort. Si cela allait nous réunir, ou nous séparer à jamais. Nous rendre plus fort, ou nous déchirer encore un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Pourtant, la réponse me tomba comme un poids lourd sur la tête. Un haltère au poids trop lourd qui redescend en flèche notre confiance en soi parce qu'on avait songé réellement pendant un instant au fait que nous allions réussir. Alors que dès le départ, nous savions que cela allait aboutir à un échec cuisant.

 

J'étais assis comme d'habitude devant mon ordinateur quand cela arriva. Je souriais jusqu'à là. Jusqu'à ce que je porte mon attention sur un détail auquel je n'avais porté d'attention avant. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que nous avions commencé à nous parler. Deux mois que nous nous parlions. Un mois et demi de tourmente et seulement quelques semaines où nous avions cessé de nous poser milles questions car c'était trop pesant. Nous étions en Décembre. Jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui écrivais comme à mon habitude lors de ma pause, jusqu'à ce que je remarque. Mon visage se décomposa.

 

Les dates des mails.

 

 

Non.

 

 

Non !

 

 

Je me soulevai de mon fauteuil, à la surprise de mon collège assis en face. J'entendis mon prénom, fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il voulut m'attraper par le bras mais je lui refusai, fonçant vers l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton de mon index comme un fou. C'était ce que j'étais, après tout. J'allai le devenir si je croyais ce que j'avais vu.

 

 

Mes mails étaient datés de 2015.

_Les siens étaient datés de 2014._

 

 

J'étais en 2015.

_Lui vivait en 2014._

 

 

Les covers datant de 2014. Sa voix identique aux covers de l'ordinateur. Le magasin de photographie où il m'avait dit qu'il travaillait alors que quand j'y avais été, il était fermé.

 

S'il n'était pas là, ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'évitait, ou parce qu'il me mentait, que ce n'était pas lui derrière ses mails. C'était parce qu'il ne vivait pas dans mon année. Il vivait dans le passé. Je vivais dans le présent. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour nous de se rejoindre, peu importe les tentatives sordides que nous pourrions tenter. Je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps, et il ne pouvait pas avancé le sien.

 

**Nous étions des champs impossibles.**


End file.
